


Shark Mertura

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mertura, Not Beta Read, shark merman Lotor, will write it better later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Little snippets of a mermaid au that I am writing. Right now they are just drabbles for now till I actually write it and put it together.





	Shark Mertura

**Author's Note:**

> I holey and entirely blame the Lotura server for this. You ladies and few gents we are a thirsty bunch that will not be quenched. I love you all.

Allura lay in the surf, her hair braided and in a pink bikini with little sharks on it. She thought it was perfect when she saw it at the mall. A singular shark tooth necklace adorned her neck. Lotor said he had gotten into a fight with another mer-shark named Sendak and his tooth was knocked out. Allura walked further into the water as she enjoyed coolness against her sun kissed skin. Waiting for her shark boyfriend she pouted. 

"He's late. He better have not gotten into another fight with Sendak." 

She screamed as she felt her feet pulled out from underneath her as her body was submerged into the salty sea. She struggled against her assailant only to pause when she felt a familiar smirking fanged mouth press against her own. Rising from to the surface she smacked him hard in the chest. 

"That wasn't funny! Your late!"

Lotor held out a strung pearl necklace. "I was making you a gift."

Allura could never stay made at him for long. He tried so hard to make her happy.

"I love it." She kissed him.


End file.
